


Step into my office, baby.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games we play, behind the doors of your office, during office hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step into my office, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 1, 2009; it was inspired by a Belle & Sebastian song.

Bianchi makes a game, Reborn realizes, out of attempting to distract him while he’s working. She strives to find the smallest, most innocent methods of exploiting distance and gestures and articles of clothing, things that, when placed in the hands of a master, become the sort of thing that makes the mouth of any decent man go dry, right along with a distinct, almost magical tightening of his perfectly fitted pants around his crotch. She’s a classicist at heart, having perfected the typical techniques to a tee: taking her time with a particularly succulent fruit or questionably shaped dessert, accidentally brushing up against him whenever she’s required to get close to him to hand this or that document over, conveniently forgetting to wear a bra under a tight shirt. Other times, though, she surprises him with a rather innovative way of looking so perfectly fuckable that he’d put himself to shame if he didn’t take her immediately. She’s the woman who can make the act of reading a book look seductive.

 

(Take note: it’s all in the posture, and the hands.)

 

It’s temptation in small doses, in tiny little pricks that ruin one’s willpower from the inside, turning the question _why_ into a _why the hell not_ at a slow and steady pace. Add that to the fact that she rightfully chooses a stern and proper setting like his office as the stage for her little endeavor, and it’s only right, the prospect of flipping the bird at propriety and giving in.

 

He is not sure whether he loves her; he realizes this for the umpteenth time, as he takes the knife that he uses as a letter opener and runs the blade just between Bianchi’s breasts, slicing through her shirt. He knows he wants her, and is only more certain of this with every touch, lick and kiss. Perhaps it doesn’t matter – she is his, for now, across his desk, and sex is always infinitely more enjoyable when more fucking is involved than thinking.


End file.
